The MCFM Crackfic
by EndMySufferingPlease
Summary: The Monstercat FM is truly a strange place, but what would happen if all the people in the FM knew each other in real life? This is the MCFM Crackfic, right here on
1. Chatpre 1: Beginnings

(NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS PURELY FOR STUPIDITY AND JOKES ONLY. DO NOT TAKE THIS FANFICTION SERIOUSLY. On that note, enjoy!)

Chatpre 1 of the MCFM Crackfic: Beginnings

Random woke up wondering "Wow. I feel like shit" He realized that he had a boner, only to realize that there was no penis. He then began to wonder if he was Caitlyn Jenner. He then received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"MORNING YOU FUCK" It was Pota. On the other side of the call, he was making rice for breakfast, and decided to look up on Random.

"Are you fucking gay you nigerian bastard i just woke up 1v1 me league of cancer"

"mate i'll fucking WRECK YOUR ANUS" Random then hung up, now feeling a lot more awake. He went downstairs and watched some paint dry while eating his morning pus. As he was eating, he suddenly jumped into the air as the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" He asked. There was no answer, but simply another doorbell ring and something dropping on the doorstep. Random opened the door to see a bomb right there about to explODE HIS ENTIRE HOUSE.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? DOES RANDOM DIE? WILL HE GET HIS PENIS BACK? WHO SENT HIM THE BOMB?

Find out on the next episode of Dragon Balls in my mouth


	2. Chatbox 2: Sexual Tension Arises

(NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS PURELY FOR STUPIDITY AND JOKES ONLY. DO NOT TAKE THIS FANFICTION SERIOUSLY. On that note, enjoy!)

Chatbox 2 of the MCFM Crackfic: Sexual Tension Arises

"Aloha snack bar" yelled a strange voice from outside

Random realized it was his long lost enemy, Muffinz the Terrorist. Random then brought out his paint gun and shot it at Muffinz, hitting himself instead.

"Random you cunt you're supposed to aim it at your dick" It was Walle, and he was jerking off to his own fanfic

"Christ guy I just wanted to watch paint dry" Muffinz then reached over to Random's dick, because sexual tension.

BUT PLOT TWIST RANDOM HAS NO DICK

Will Muffinz ever get his sexual thirst sated? Will Random get his dick back? Will Walle ever find a new fanfic to fap to? Will this continue to be cancer?

Find out on the next episode of Cory In The House


	3. Chapter 3: The Enemy of My Muffinz Enemy

(NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS PURELY FOR STUPIDITY AND JOKES ONLY. DO NOT TAKE THIS FANFICTION SERIOUSLY. On that note, enjoy!)

Chapter 3 of the MCFM Crackfic: The Enemy Of My Muffinz Enemy

"dude teh fuck are you doing" Random said as Muffinz grabbed his non existing dick. Muffinz then looked up at Random and wondered if Random was actually a person, but then decided he was just Cailtyn Jenner.

Walle in the meantime, was of course jerking off when suddenly Random's phone rang. It was from Pota as Random picked it up. "SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW" Pota yelled into the fone.

Random told him what happened as Pota started walking down the street to iNet's house. Pota got bored of hearing paint dry stories, so he hung up on random. As he kicked down iNet's door, he fiNDS INET ON THE FLOOR WITH A BEER BOTLE NEXT TO HIM

"AUDIBLE GASP" Pota said as he evaluated the scene

What in the world is Walle jerking off to now? Is iNet drunk? Will Muffinz ever find out who Random truly is? Find out on the next episode of the nutshack theme song


	4. Chartep 4: Plot Twists Galore

Chartep 4 of the MCFM Crackfic: Plot Twists Galore

Pota watched as iNet woke up from his nap and throw up all over his floor "damn it i really liked this carpeting" Pota then shook his head as iNet cleaned up his house

"mate you should reaLLY FUCK OFF WITH TEH BER" Pota then grabbed some of his bottles and threw them into a hole that was inside iNet's house for some reason

"yeah sure whatever you say jeremy lin" iNet then chugged another beer bottle, burping as Pota almost gagged

Meanwhile, Muffinz entered Random's house, sitting down for a cup of paint. they discussed some shit and then they discussed other shit until Walle was done fapping

"And he'S FINALLY done ladies and gents" Muffinz says sarcastically as he throws away his tea

"what we doin now bois" walle said as he stuffed his penis back inside his pants. Muffinz then had a weird smile on his face as he brought out a map "dis is a map u fucks" he said

Rancum then rolled his eyes as he responded "I can see that, Muffinz." then the map TURNED INTO A BOMB

Meanwhile, iNet was done wit his beer and went outside for a walk "dat beer was gud gon think about my life choices now k bye pota" Pota waived goodbye as he walked into the limelight.

When dat happened, pothead then grabbed a walkie-talkie and spoke into it "he's gone now."

"You're sure about that?" the voice from the darksideofthemoon said

"Yes. I'm sure about it."

"Good. Search the hole then."

Will Random and Co. blow up into smithereens? Is Pota actually Pota? Will iNet find more beer on his journey to diamond?

Find out on the next episode of Jerma is Mad


	5. Capture 5: The Bomb And The Asian(s)

(NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS PURELY FOR STUPIDITY AND JOKES ONLY. DO NOT TAKE THIS FANFIC SERIOUSLY. On that note, enjoy!)

Capture 5: The Bomb And The Asian(s)

While iNet was taking a long walk, Random and his friends had something else to deal with.

"who teH FUK PLANTED A BOMB ON ME MAP" Muffinz yelled in rage. Walle figured it out quickly, but now wasn't the time. Random quickly ran to his basement and brought out red paint

"wtf RAndom what do you think you'RE DOING!?" Muffinz said. Walle was also confuzzled as Random sprayed the paint all of the bomb. then the BOMB turned into a…..apple?

"wat" Walle said. Random shrugged as Muffinz ate the apple

"mmmph my map tastes juicy" Random facepalmed again that day, which has been an eventful day. Unfortunately for their side, seeing Random turn the bomb into an apple had aroused Walle again, and he began fapping.

Meanwhile, inside a secret secret base that no one knew about except for some people, there was a man looking at the events unfolding at Random's house through a hidden camera. He sighed deeply as Random's ploy worked, and he turned to a cell. Inside was Pota, talking to himself in a corner.

"Looks like your friends caught on quickly, luckily for you." The man then shook the cage to get Pota's attention.

"fuK OFF MATE. me friends will get you and yer sorry arse sooner or later. i hope sooner." Pota then turned to a corner and began contemplating life. The man smiled as he walked away, with one piece still in play.

"I will crush the existing ones and create a normal world, once and for all!" He raised a fist as an incoming call was being made through his cuck phone. He picked up the phone, saying "Hello?"

There was a high-pitched voice on the other end. "New phone who dis?" The man quickly hung up, sick and tired of the Jokes and their constant prank calls.

Meanwhile, Pota(?) was searching iNet's house, searching for something that no one knew of. Unfortunately for that Pota, iNet came back at the exact time he was getting somewhere.

"who are you and what are you doing in my house" iNet quickly sensed something was wrong and was immediately on guard. Pota(?) then turned around aND SHOT A LASER BEAM AT INET

Will iNet die from Pota(?)'s laser shot? Will Muffinz get another bomb? Who is dat man?

Find out on the next episode of DramaAlert


	6. CHAPTER 6: Drunken Bastards

(NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS PURELY FOR STUPIDITY AND JOKES ONLY. DO NOT TAKE THIS FANFIC SERIOUSLY. On that note, enjoy!)

CHAPTER 6: Drunken Bastards

iNet didn't see have time to dodge the laser, so he quickly used his ability that no one was supposed to know. He began redirecting the laser with his mind, and it hit Pota(?). The result caused some blaCKNESS AND REDNESS AND WHITENESS, but when that all cleared, Pota(?) was lying on the floor, pieces of a cyber body revealed.

"Where's Pota? Who the hell is you? What are you doing in my house?" iNet realized he asked this before but decided not to say anything. The cybernetic turned its damaged head towards iNet and responded.

"Fool. You won't realize what's co-Error…..ming till it hits you. System failing. He will destroy your friends and restor-Shutting down…" Pota then eXPLODED IN GLORIOUS FIREWORK FASHION and iNet shielded himself somehow. Scientists would later reveal that he used a sofa that was in the corner of his bedroom for no reason. after these strange events, iNet realized what was at steak (im hungry stfu) so he quickly went outside, searching for some peeps.

Meanwhile, Random, Walle, and Muffinz decided that something was actually wrong and went outside to the local bar. As they went inside, there were a few people and Dylan, the bartender. Dylan was notoriously drunk most of the time, but his drunkenness also made him hilariously hilarious. As he was cleaning the table, he looked up and saw Random

"Oi oi, if it isn't Caitlyn Jenner. We meet again." Random rolled his eyes and asked Dylan a question.

"Where can I find iNet? You know him the most." Dylan then looked around to make sure no one was looking, and when everyone was looking he turned to random and whispered some shit. After Dylan was done releasing some saliva for no raisin, they turned and thanked dylan for the info. As they went out, a person dressed in stereotypical mysterious person clothes stopped reading a stereotypical mysterious newspaper heard what they said.

iNet found his way to an apartment ,and when he made it to the 13th floor, he knocked on room 69. The door opened, revealing a girl carrying around a bucket.

"Where's Pl?" The girl then bashed her bucket on iNet's head and responded.

"you idiot you're looking at her are you pota now" iNet rubbed his head as he sheepishly apologized. iNet then explained his issue and what he needed, and Pl listened not so intently. After iNet left, Pl made a phONE CALL BUT SHE HAS NO FONE

Where those actually fireworks? Why is this apartment have 13 floors? Will Pl find a phone?

Find out on the next episode of Content Cop


	7. Chapter 7: Oh, Normies

(NOTE: THIS FANFICTION IS PURELY FOR STUPIDITY AND JOKES ONLY. DO NOT TAKE THIS FANFIC SERIOUSLY. On that note, enjoy!)

Chapter 7: Oh, Normies

"damn, i don't have a phone on me" Pl said to herself as iNet left her apartment. She realized that there was no phone in her house, so she picked up her trusty bucket and went outside to find a pay phone.

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure followed Random, Walle, and Muffinz outside. Random was the first to realize someone was behind them, so he turned around and saw the figure. Walle and Muffinz instinctively turned around also, and the figure unveiled himself.

"Don't worry guys, it's just Hug" He said in a high-pitched voice.

"oH REALLY? well what if i don'T BELIEVE a single word you just said, huH?" Walle said. Hug facepalmed, but suddenly both Walle and Muffinz rushed him. Being as jumpy as he is, Hug used his ability and created two holes in the ground, causing Muffinz and Walle to fall inside of them

"I see you guys haven't changed a bit. Hello, Random." Random waved, but questioned why Hug suddenly created two cracks in the earth.

"That'll require some...explaining to do." Hug then brought Random aside as he released the other two and explained to him the events.

Meanwhile, Pl had wandered to the gang streets of where she lived and found a pay phone (do they still exist at this time?). She went inside the booth, but when she closed the dOOR SHE FOUND HERSELF TURNING BEHIND TO SEE A HUGE FIGURE. Abandoning all secrets, she created a pink wall made of some material and pushed the figure against the ground. As she inspected the person, she realized it was a robot, presumably following her. She then went inside the booth to make a phone call.

Pl explained what the situation was, and Anti quickly hung up on her (he's like that) and gathered his gear to go ON A QUEST YAY

She then realized that she couldn't hide the inevitable and went to find iNet again.

What questions will i write seeing that there's nothing to write? What is Pl hiding? Does she actually have a phone?

Find out on the next episode of The MCFM Crackfic


	8. Chapter 8: The Talk

(NOTE: THIS FANFICTION IS PURELY FOR STUPIDITY AND JOKES ONLY. DO NOT TAKE THIS FANFIC SERIOUSLY. On that note, enjoy!)

Chapter 8: The "Talk"

Meanwhile, Hug began explaining to Random what was going on.

"From what I've seen Random, you're a Normie. You might not know what that is now, but hear me out. About 2 weeks ago, Pota went mysteriously missing for a day but came back. You guys might remember this. Around this time also, some people were mysteriously given superpowers. I still don't know the cause, but we'll find out eventually. They became known as Normies, and their speech is a lot more fluent than Jokes. Before this happened, all of us were Jokes, living in peace together. Just recently we found out Pota has been captured by someone, so I've been investigating everyone recently. I can't seem to find out who did it though... As you might know or not, iNet's ability is telekinesis, while mine is terraforming. This means I can bend the earth to my will, and nature answers to me whenever I want it to. I don't know what yours is, but your speech indicates that you're a Normie. There's not much else that I know of right now, but that's pretty much what's going on."

Meanwhile, inside the secret not so secret base, the man sees his mech get destroyed by Pl.

"Ah, so there's another Normie, huh? I guess I underestimated them..." He looks over to Pota inside the cage. "You're the cause of all of this, you know that? If you hadn't come around, my job would've been finished a lot earlier." Pota didn't respond, seeing he was too busy thinking of rice farming techniques. The man walked away and watched as Pl made a phone call. He traced the call and found out who was on the receiving end. He searched up Anti in his database, and what he saw made his eyes light up.

"Well...this could be interesting..." He smirked as a new plan formed in his head.

(Hey guys. I know the fanfiction has gotten a lot less idiotic and less humorous, but an idea formed in my head while on hiatus and now I've sticked to it. So yeah, pretty much from now on, the fanfic will contain less humor and more story. Sorry if that's not what you guys wanted.)


	9. Chapter 9: Dire Situations

Chapter 9: Dire Situations

iNet was only seconds out of Pl's house when he received a call from someone. It was a number he didn't recognize, but he picked it up anyways.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was muffled, but he got the message.

"mpohphpm i need mpphhhpmph rice pmphhh" iNet tried to hear more, but couldn't find anything. He started tracking the phone, and immediately went to go find Hug.

On Hug's end, after he had explained to Random what was going on, he went back to Dylan's bar cause why not. After a little bit, iNet had entered the bar as well. Hug recognized him right away, and as iNet sat down, Hug asked a single question.

"So I assume you're a Normie too?" iNet did not directly answer the question, but asked another question.

"Do you know where Pota is?" Hug answered no, and iNet told him of a hunch that he had that Pota was captured somewhere. He showed Hug the phone, and Hug understood. As he finished his drink (or whatever he ordered) he immediately went out of the pub and waited. Soon enough, a huge plant pod formed around Hug, and he disappeared into the earth.

Meanwhile, as Hug left the pub, Pl also entered at that time. She went up to iNet as he was singing like a drunk. She slapped him twice and then asked him to meet her outside. He complied, and even though he had trouble finding his feet, he still made it.

"Soooo what's it you want from meee?" He said in a drunken tone. She quickly showed him the power that she contained, by creating a pink energy and moving a nearby table with a long pulse of it. iNet somehow snapped out of his drunken state and immediately had a mission. He had to find all the Normies and convince them to join him before he did.


	10. Chapter 10: Powers Unveiled

(Since the story isn't for humor only and barely any offensive remarks, I won't use the disclaimer.)

Chapter 10 of the MCFM Crackfic: Powers Unveiled

A huge plant pod had arrived in front of a cave, and when it opened, Hug had emerged from it. He looked at the cave entrance and went inside. As he ventured further inside, he started seeing a light. As he approached the light, he found himself staring at a door. He opened it, and when he walked inside, he couldn't believe his eyes. There were monitors everywhere watching the heroes make their every move, and he found Pota lying in cage. He rushed towards Pota, but as he approached it, something blocked him from going forwards. "Gr.. the hell?" He looked over to his right and he saw a man holding out his hand, like he created an invisible wall. "I see you're hotheaded enough to try and stop me by yourself." Hug suddenly felt a surge of rage and broke free from his graps, and rushed towards the man. He merely sidestepped his rush, and laughed quitely. "Your weakness was quite easy to exploit, Hug." Hug then growled angrily and created a tree trunk underneath the man. "Stop talking!" The man merely avoided the tree and levitated in mid-air. He then waited as Hug thought he had him trapped. Hug had uprooted the tree trunk and threw it at the man. The man fell back, and Hug ran up to him to finish him off. However, before Hug could even touch him, the man placed his hand on Hug's head, and Hug immediately felt his power draining. "Eurgh... what are you doin...!?" The man laughed an evil laugh and responded. "I'm draining your life force as we speak. I'm also absorbing your power, making me become stronger and stronger. There's no use of you to me. Be gone, filth." He drained all of Hug's power, and he threw Hug to the floor, dead. Pota saw the entire thing and started mourning for Hug. "whY HUG HE WAS SO YOUNG AND INNO-" The man got fed up and threw Pota against the wall with his mind, and thus causing Pota to pass out. The man silently cursed as he realized he had knocked out his only informant, and went back to planning his evil scheme.


	11. Chapter 11: The Proposal

Pota wasn't unconscious. He wasn't a Joke either. But the man didn't know this. Ever since he realized his powers and what the man wanted, he realized what he had to do. As the man walked back and forth, deciding what to do next after he killed Hug, he realized another one of his powers. As he absorbed the life from people, he also absorbed their powers. He suddenly saw Anti and remembered how he could turn the tides.

As Anti was boarding a train to get to where Random's group was, he suddenly got a call from a withheld ID. Nonetheless, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Anti warily said.

The voice on the other end was disguised to have a deep effect to it. "Hello, Anti." Anti looked around to make sure no one was following him.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? What do you want?" There was a deep laugh on the other end.

"You like to ask questions. However, I will only answer one of them." The two discussed for a while, Anti widening his eyes at one part, and eventually they hung up. Anti had a devious smile as he got onto the train.


	12. Chapter 12: The Plot Thickens

Chapter 12: The Plot Thickens

As Anti boarded the train, iNet and Co. began to make plans. He mapped the areas where known Normies were seen. According to him, if you were close to one, you could sense their aura if they used their power. He told them to split into 3 groups, iNet with Walle, Pl by herself, and Random with Muffinz. "What about Hug?", Random asked. iNet shook his head and said, "He's too impulsive. Let him do what he wants by himself." Little do they know that he already met his demise…

Meanwhile, as they made plans, as the man ended the call with Anti, he watched as Anti boarded the train. He was thinking what to do next when a female voice interrupted his thoughts. "And what if he doesn't follow through?" The man smiled, and turned to the female voice. "You know what to do. Eliminate him." He was about to go back to his thoughts when he remembered something. "Oh, and keep our prisoner company. You should be able to do that, right, Rose?"

As Anti was on the train, he received instructions from the voice he heard earlier. He was to go to The Stadium, where there was bound to be events there. And that would mean Normies as well. But as he was sitting in his seat, he began having second thoughts. What if his closest friends were Normies? What would he do then? However, his greed of money overtook those thoughts and he began making plans of approach as the train came to a stop and announced, "Arriving at The Stadium."

Unknown to Anti, Pl had already arrived at The Stadium. She began making her way through the booths and crowd, wondering how'd she find a Normie around here. Her thoughts were interrupted once she thought she sensed something. She began walking in that direction to find out what it was.

What Pl thought was a Normie pulse, it was Anti using his tracking device. It worked on the same aura as the Normie pulse, so as he sent out a wave, he found 2 dots. Surprised, he decided to follow the one moving towards him.

Pl made her way through the crowd as she felt the aura get stronger. She began weaving through the crowd when all of a sudden, a guy with a strange looking device bumps into her, knocking her and himself down. "Hey!", Anti yelled. He got up, angry, when he saw who he bumped into. Pl also saw who she encountered and they both froze.


	13. Chapter 13: Anyone Call A Doctor?

Chapter 13

AppleJuice never thought this would happen to him. One day, he's a normal person and then the next he's not. Ever since the day he found out he could heal any wound from any person, he's been wondering who else had powers like him. Since he lived in the city instead of the town, unlike most of his friends, he usually attended the annual Voyage Day, the day where people gathered together to have events and just have fun. He was near a booth near The Stadium when he felt a sudden surge. Unlike iNet and Anti, Apple had no prior knowledge about Normies and Jokes. Curious, he began to walk towards this pulse.

As Apple began to walk towards this curious discovery, Pl and Anti were still staring at each other. Anti didn't know what to do as he stood facing against Pl, one of his closer friends. He was about to back away, but then a voice was heard in his head, a dark voice. It whispered to him, "Remember the money." The weakness of Anti was money and greed, so the thought of money blotted out his common sense. He shook his head and brought out his katana, in a fighting stance. Confused, Pl looked around and she saw that people began to back away from the two of them. Anti suddenly surged forward, holding a katana aimed for an overhand swing. Pl reacted fast, creating a blue magical barrier which deflected the attack. The katana then bounced off the barrier, and Anti aimed for a thrust at the stomach. Pl then brought the barrier crashing down on the katana as it came forward, causing Anti to let out a short grunt of surprise and he released the katana. Unluckily for Pl, the katana then sliced her arm, causing her to let out a surprised scream in pain and lost her concentration on the barrier. She then used her left hand to block the cut, which gave Anti an opportunity to escape. As Pl looked up, the katana was gone and so was Anti. However, her cut wasn't getting any better. The wound began to open even more, and she felt herself become less powerful.

Apple eventually reached the commotion, and what he saw made him freeze. He saw one of his closest friends, Pl, being attacked by this person with a katana. This was when he realized two things. That he wasn't alone in the world with strange magical powers, and that someone is hunting those with these powers. As the fight ended and the strange person fled, he saw Pl was holding her right shoulder. He remembered his power and began rushing to her. She saw him and he immediately held a hand over her injured shoulder, and it healed immediately. She looked up in wonder, but immediately her face cleared as she spoke. "I need to get you to the rest of them.", she said.

Meanwhile, Anti was hiding in a nearby bar. He was sitting by himself, deep in thought. Was the money worth it? Was he willing to sacrifice his closest friends for his own desires? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw someone sitting across from him. He wondered who this person was, but as they spoke, everything came clear.

"Hello, Anti. I suppose you're wondering why I'm here. Just call me your companion for now. You can call me John."


	14. Chapter 14: A New Problem

Chapter 14

iNet was walking back to his house, Walle right behind him. "Where are we going?", Walle asked. iNet told him they were going to where they needed to be, and after a few more minutes of walking, they had reached his house. Once they entered, Walle saw the destruction of his house. Deciding to not ask what happened for some odd reason, Walle watched as iNet used his hand to scan across a strange pad against a wall. After a beep, the wall suddenly swung open, revealing strange equipment and weaponry. iNet reached in for a sniper and threw it at Walle. "Here. Take this." Walle looked at iNet with an inquisitive look, and the look he gave back just told Walle to go with it. "You'll use it sooner or later." iNet himself took out a tracking device like Anti, and also gave it to Walle. "Let's move." iNet began to walk to the door when he realized something was wrong. His telepathic power gave him the ability to sense danger when it was near, but this time it was too slow. Walle watched in sudden shock as the door flew onto iNet and made him crash against the interior wall. He looked to the door again and saw a gun that resembled a blaster and its wielder.

"Why are you here?" John merely let out a low chuckle as Anti asked the question. "Why else? The boss saw you hesitated and realized you valued being a friend more than being a mercenary. That's why I'm here, to keep you in check." Anti contemplated on these words, and then sat back. "And what makes you think I won't rebel against you?" John chuckled, and it was at this moment that Anti realized John was wearing these strange headphones. "I can read your every thought, Anti. If I concentrate, every one of your thoughts are sent to me. This way, I know exactly what you're going to do. Being a Normie does have its advantages, you know." Anti was shocked to hear the last statement, and John let out a chuckle again. "Now come. We've got Normies to find."

After the commotion was over, Pl and Apple boarded the train back to their original location. They chatted for old times' sake, but then the topic changed to what was the most pressing issue. "So you're saying there are more people like us?", Apple asked. Pl nodded. "A lot more. We've also ran into some other special cases, but they don't have special powers like us." Apple took this in, and then asked the question that Pl did not want to answer. "So then, who was that attacking you? He just looked like a mercenary to me." After Apple had asked this, he saw the pain in Pl's eyes, and avoided the subject as a whole. They finally reached their destination, and got off. "Come, Apple. We've got to get you to iNet." They weren't far off from his house, and it was at this moment when they heard a loud explosion sound in that direction.


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion & Separation

Chapter 15

Back in Dylan's bar, every customer had left. He was cleaning up and was about to head home when he heard an explosion. He urgently hurried towards the door, when something came out of the darkness and punched Dylan in the face. The impact knocked him out, and the figure picked up Dylan and left.

The dust cleared, and Walle could see a male face forming. The person laughed and looked at the blaster. "Damn, this does some damage!" He looks at Walle, with a confused look on his face. "I thought the boss said there was only one of 'em. Oh well." He points the blaster at Walle, but then a blue ball of energy comes out of nowhere and knocks the blaster out of his hands. However, he pulled the trigger at the same time, causing it to fire at the ceiling. It began to crumble, and it almost collapsed. However, the same blue energy covered the bottom of the ceiling, preventing its descent. Pl then used the energy to slowly place the pieces of the ceiling on the floor, without any damage. The person with the blaster then realized what was going on, and ran away into the darkness. Pl and Apple walked into the remains and as Pl walked over to Walle to check up on him, Apple hurriedly went over to iNet's prone body. As Apple got near, a groan could be heard from iNet as he rolled from the door that was underneath him. He winced as he felt bones fractured, but then the pain suddenly went away. He opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar face, and then he saw the green aura over him that was magically healing him. iNet then moved his eyes over to Pl and then understood. "I see you brought a Normie with you." He got up and cleared the dust off of him. "His name is Apple, and I assume you know what his power is." iNet extended his arm for a handshake, and Apple took it. "Welcome to the team, friend."

Spider ran away from the house, confused and scared at the same time. He was a mercenary for hire, someone who would pick up a gun and get the job done. He never thought he would encounter something like the strange events at iNet's house. It was at this same moment that he realized he would need to find other people if he was going to complete his mission: to destroy those that opposed the boss. He was happy to do it as long as he had something to shoot. Once this thought passed him, he heard a chuckle behind him. "So, I guess you're looking for people to help you, huh?" Spider turned around and found two people looking at him. He immediately saw signs of a mercenary from Anti, and he smiled.

Dylan was jostled around for a bit and then he felt himself thrown into something. A door slammed, and then the pain in his head was in full effect. He remembered what had happened and saw he was in a cell. "Dylan?" He turned around to the source of the voice, and immediately his eyes went wide. "Pota? What are you doing here?" Pota let out a sigh, and he spoke. "When I went missing two weeks ago, I was brought here. Turns out there are bad guys out there looking for us Normies." Pota was about to explain further when the cage opened again, and a hand grabbed for Dylan. As Dylan was dragged out of the cage, Pota then realized what was happening. A clone of Dylan was about to be made, just like him.


	16. Chapter 16: The Three Villains

Chapter 16

"How are we supposed to find Normies here?" Muffinz and Random had reached a small town not far from where they lived. Random wisely chose to ignore Muffinz to avoid further questions, and walked into the town. Many eyes passed as the two strangers walked past, and eventually Random saw a bar. He thought it would be a good idea to discuss their next move here, so he entered the bar, and Muffinz followed him. The people inside were talking, and they didn't notice the two walking in. They saw a bartender and decided to sit near the actual bar. The bartender saw them approaching and smiled. As Random got a closer look at the bartender, he was shocked to see Dylan. "Dylan? What are you doing here?" Dylan shrugged and chuckled. "Just helping to cover for a friend here. You two want a drink?" Random was a little confused, but the sight of a familiar face made him disregard anything. "Sure. You up for it?" Muffinz nodded his head, and began to look around. His eyes fell on a female who seemed to be eyeing them, but as Muffinz spotted her, she looked away. His further investigation was cut short when Dylan produced two bottles of beer. "It's on the house. After all, you are my friends." He followed this with a chuckle. The two adventurers took a swig from their bottles, and the effect was almost instantaneous. Muffinz immediately began to revert to his old self, wildly spewing stuff that came to his mind. Random was mindlessly laughing at anything he said, and a few people around the bar eyed them. As they were almost done with their beers, Random couldn't help feel that something was wrong. It's as if this entire thing was a trap…. However, his thoughts were cut short when he saw Muffinz was already knocked out and himself was beginning to black out.

Spider looked around in awe. John and Anti had explained who they were, and Spider was all too glad to join them to know that they were under the same faction. Now he was looking at a secret base, and as he walked further in, he saw a cell with two people in it. One of them seemed to be knocked out, while the other watched the trio pass by. The three eventually got to a large door, which opened before them. Inside, they saw two people, a male and a female. "Ah, the party has arrived." The girl walked forward, examining them. "They look weak." John chuckled, wanting to retaliate, but he wisely chose not to. "See us any way you want, we just wish to receive our next task." The man revealed himself now, holding up a hand to the female. "Stand down, Rose. The last thing we want is a conflict between ourselves." She grumbled, and pushed past them out into the hall. "Now that there are three of you together, the force here is quite powerful. An assassin, a Normie who can predict the enemy, and a very capable mercenary." Anti looked at the monitors on the far left of the room, and one of them seemed to be an enclosed room containing two people. They seemed to be knocked out, but he couldn't make out their faces. "I've received news of two Normies who have discovered their powers, and are now trying to hide. Your task is to retrieve them. If they do not submit, then take them by force." The three nodded, and the man brought out a briefcase. "Spider, unlike the other two, you seem to be unequipped with proper weapons." He opened the briefcase to reveal a robotic arm, and Spider gave a look of confusion. "Equip this, and an arsenal of weapons are at your disposal. It can turn into lethal weapons, but mainly guns." Hearing the last part made Spider smile, and he impulsively reached out. He latched it onto his right arm, and immediately he felt it reacting to his movement. He thought of a pistol, and barely a second later, the arm had turned itself into a pistol in his hand. He smiled wolfishly as the man continued. "Now go out there and get those two. Should you run into iNet's friends, kill them first."

Muffinz woke up in a chair, and he couldn't move himself. He found his legs and arms tied up, and saw Random sitting in the same way across of him. "I knew it. I shouldn't have been so careless. It was a trap all along." Random hung his head, thinking he had failed his friends. He lifted up his head again when he saw Dylan enter. Instead of his earlier smile, he now seemed to have a blank face and a monotone voice. "You will be transported out of here soon. The boss will evaluate your punishment." Muffinz couldn't help but feel a surge of anger as he realized this wasn't Dylan. "What did you do with him!? Where's Dylan!?" The robot clone didn't respond, and he began to walk out the door. As he did, however, a sudden burst of fire had appeared out of nowhere, and blown up the clone and the door. Random instinctively looked away, but when he looked back up again, he saw a female standing there, her right palm alit with a small ember. With small pangs of fire, Random and Muffinz's bonds were quickly burned. Random was about to ask what had happened, but then the female spoke before he could. "Save it. We need to get out of here first."


	17. Chapter 17: Bad Blood

Chapter 17

After all the commotion had ended, iNet, Walle, Pl, and Apple all went to Dylan's bar. However, they saw no sign of Dylan, and iNet began to worry. After searching a little bit more, they realized it was hopeless. "Where's Muffinz and Random?" Pl asked. iNet had a look of concern as he considered the question, and then shook his head. "We can't go looking for them now. I'm sure they're fine. I have a source that told me there are two other Normies hiding. Pl, you live in the city, right?" She nodded, wondering where this question was leading to. Instead of responding, iNet just walked out, signaling the others to follow him.

Meanwhile in the city, everything was the usual. A lot of commotion, people walking around constantly, cars honking their horns, and it was just a normal day in the city. However, two people walking next to each other were out of the norm. They looked suspicious as they entered a building, some people wondering who could possibly want to go inside an empty building. However, as the two kept walking from room to room, they reached a huge hall. The bigger of the two kept walking, but the other had stopped. The first had sensed this, and turned around. "What's wrong?" The latter shuffled his feet weirdly and responded. "You sure this is a good idea, bro?" The bigger one chuckled and signaled for his companion to walk with him. "Of course. It's about time we found people like us." Not long after, they reached a door and walked through. Inside was a fairly sized room and three people. One of them stepped forward, and the two friends could see that he was wearing headphones. The one walking forward chuckled and extended a hand. "Welcome. Call me John, and those two are my colleagues. You two are Phil and Scrub, right?"

The quad had made their way into the city, with the three Normies leading the way and Walle in the back with a tracker. They had reached the building that two friends had entered before, and they all stopped. "I thought you said there were two, iNet.", Apple said. iNet didn't need to answer him, as he sensed 3 different auras as well. The four barged in, running into the interior parts of the building. They had reached a huge hall when they saw two figures on the other side of the room. Pl immediately recognized Anti, and so did Apple. This time, he did not hesitate as he stepped forward. "2 against 4, eh? I hardly believe that's fair." Neither Pl or Apple walked forward, so iNet stepped forward and spoke. "We don't want trouble. We're just here to receive two people." Spider walked forward from the other side, and all four from the other side immediately remembered him. "You want those two? What business do you have with them anyways?" Pl's hand then turned blue as both Anti and Spider kept walking forward. It all then happened very fast. Spider's robotic arm turned into a revolver and aimed it at Apple, while Anti sped forward, katana in hand. Meanwhile, iNet had used his telekinesis on an overhead chandelier, and Pl had raised a shield against the two. Anti cut through the barrier, causing Pl to get knocked back from the sudden power drain. Before Spider shot, he saw the chandelier coming down, and immediately turned his arm into the blaster he used at iNet's house and shot. The explosion caused John to look at the door and for the other two to be shocked. Phil looked back at John and his face was nothing but anger. "You tricked us! I knew we couldn't trust anyone!" He then raised his palm up to John and shot lightning from it, causing it to hit the wall, but he wasn't there! Phil was confused and felt Scrub tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw John chuckling. "You know, reading minds isn't the only thing I can do. Your perception of time is really slow, did you know that?" This time, instead of chuckling, an evil laugh came out. He brought out a pistol and aimed it at them. Meanwhile on the outside, Anti was thrown against a wall as iNet used his telekinesis, and Spider turned his arm into a sword, battling Pl as she constantly retaliated with her blue energy. She grunted as she used a wall of blue energy and forced Spider back, causing him to crash into Anti. As the dust cleared, the two were knocked out and in a heap of debris from the walls. The other 4 heard a gunshot, and immediately rushed into the room. They saw the two Normies facing an unfamiliar face who seemed to be teleporting all around the room. "Who is this!?" iNet watched in amazement as the fight went on, and then realized he needed to intervene. He concentrated on the gun in the stranger's hand, and it flew across the room. John looked in surprise as he saw the 4 new faces, and realized he was outnumbered. He raised both of his hands in surrender and smiled. "You got me." Meanwhile, Spider groaned as he woke up and felt a throbbing pain in his head. He saw that he was laying on top of Anti, and picked himself up. He saw John in the doorway, and right in front of him was one of the new Normies. He turned his arm into a sniper and aimed it at him. As John raised his hands in surrender, he focused his thoughts on Spider and immediately realized what was about to happen. He chuckled as Phil, hands filled with lightning and face full of anger, advanced on John. "You tricked us. I thought that we found someone that would understand us, but you're just trying to use us." John laughed and looked at Phil right in the eye. "Us?", John said. iNet then sensed that something was wrong, and he stepped forward to intervene. Spider shot the bullet, and at the same time John had stopped everyone's sense of time in the room and rolled out of the bullet's way. It traveled into Phil's neck, and everyone's perception of time came back. iNet was still walking forward when he realized John had disappeared and Phil was on the ground, bleeding. Scrub began to scream as he knelt down to Phil's side and picked up his dying friends. Apple and Walle went out to intercept the 3 villains, but they had escaped. Phil looked up into Scrub, who was currently crying. "Ugh….Listen, Scrub…..I tried to get us a better life….But no one can ever be trusted. Keep running, my friend…Keep running…" With his dying breath, Phil put his hand on Scrub's shoulder, and then breathed his last and died. Scrub then kept yelling his name, hoping for something to happen. The others just watched as Scrub cried in his dead friend's arms. He eventually got up and had a look of hatred as he looked at the four. He then ran out of the room, away from everything that had just happened. Pl tried to go after him, but iNet stopped her. "Grief is not something you can stop. Leave him for now." Now left the same thought on all their minds…..what's next?

John, Spider, and Anti were running through the streets as they left the building. They eventually reached a secluded area and entered a building. Inside was an elevator, which they used to go down. The elevator opened to reveal a fairly sized interior base, and the three got off. They entered a briefing room and John slammed his hand on the table. "Damn it! Now that we've killed one of them, we have to kill them all or the boss will begin to target us." He began to think what their next move was and began to talk to himself. "What are our possibilities? Do you think we could isolate them somehow?" Before Spider or Anti could respond, the three of them heard a feminine voice from the door of the briefing room. "Actually, I think I have a better idea." Rose walked in, looking quite determined about something. John chuckled and looked at her in the eye. "What's next?"


	18. Chapter 18: Escaping The Facility

Chapter 18

Dylan was sitting in the cell alone, waiting for anything to happen. Pota had been mysteriously taken away, and no newcomers had come since. Dylan was about to fall asleep when the guard outside tapped the cell. Dylan looked up, but not directly at the guard. "The boss wants you. Get up." Dylan heard the cell door open and he stood up. He looked the guards in the eyes as the guard went to forcefully pull Dylan out, and as soon as they made eye contact, the guard suddenly froze. Dylan didn't know what to do, and he jumped with sudden shock as the guard suddenly began to sway around dangerously. Dylan backed down and scooted to the other side of the cell, and saw in confusion as the guard fell to the floor, unmoving. He looked around to see if anyone was around, and seized his opportunity to escape. He ran away from his cell, not knowing where to go.

Pota was looking at his enemy. As Pota sat there in silence, the villain observed him as well. "Do you know why you were captured?" Pota shrugged, genuinely uncertain how they did find him in the first place. But Pota knew something that his enemy didn't, and that was that he was a Normie. He had been acting like a Joke to throw them off, and it still seemed to be working. As Pota sat across from his interrogator, his eyes began to drift to the monitors, where he almost jolted with a start. They were all observing Normies, some that seemed familiar, others that he knew, and some that were completely new to him. His thoughts were brought back to reality as he heard the table bang. "Focus here. I'm the one who's talking to you." Pota looked back at him, and then there was the sound of the door opening behind him. Both males looked to the door, revealing a new face to Pota. "The prisoner has escaped." The villain silently cursed underneath his breath and looked down at the table in front of him before snapping his head back up. "Deal with him, Kate. I don't care what you do, just make sure he doesn't get out of here!"

Scrub was sitting on the sidewalk. He put his face into his hands, thinking of what happened to him. His best friend was dead, people fought over him, and most importantly, Phil had powers….. Did that mean he did too? Scrub was grieving too much to think further, and he started crying in his hands. He didn't know why he was dragged into this, but then he remembered what Phil told him a couple of weeks ago. "Scrub, I've been hearing reports of all these freakish powers that have spread around here. Listen man, we gotta find someone that can help us that won't leak this to the press as well. We'll need to choose a side soon, but we're on our own for now." Scrub's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a bird had landed on his arm, and it was holding a paper in his beak. Instincts taking over, Scrub snatched at the paper and the bird immediately flew away. He opened it up, and it contained a message. He read it and looked up to see if anyone was watching him, and he started walking with a determined look. What Scrub didn't know is that the bird from before had flown to a nearby building, where a man was waiting. He extended his finger, allowing the bird to rest on it. He smiled at it as he realizes the paper is no longer there. "Well done, my faithful pet."

Dylan found himself another room, and he began to panic. He had no idea where he was going, and he wasn't getting anywhere. He walked out to see another guard who had eye contact with him. The guard suddenly jerked and started swaying around, mumbling something. Dylan quickly evaded the guard as he fell unconscious as well. He looked around to see if anyone saw him, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a map in the guard's pocket! He grabbed it and examined it, realizing that he was almost at the secret exit. He ran to the next corridor, and saw the exit standing right in front of him. As he began to run, thinking he would make it out, he stopped suddenly as he realized in horror what he was about to do. He was conflicted if he should go back and save Pota, or leave and find others to help him. His decision was cut short as he felt a sudden gust of wind hit him, hitting him against the wall. He landed hard on the ground, and he looked up to see a woman standing in the doorway he just came through, her hand extended as if she was the one who blew the gust of wind. He got up quickly as he realized she was the only one who could've done it, and before he could get a better look, he was shot down with another gust of wind, nearly knocking him out. Dylan realized with horror that he was truly stuck this time.


	19. Chapter 19: Practical Problems

Chapter 19

As they climbed down into a dark passageway, Random was beginning to have second thoughts about following Dorothy. At least, that's what she said her name was. How did he know if he could trust her? After saving them from the Dylan clone, she never explained what her plan was or where she came from. She just told them to follow her, and both of them didn't really have much of another choice. They were lost, and she seemed to know a fair bit. His thoughts were interrupted as Dorothy lit up the passageway with her power, and at the end of the hallway revealed a door. "Come on." Dorothy said. Muffinz and Random followed her to the other side, where she opened the door. Inside revealed a secret cove that was surprisingly large, and a couple of unknown people were in the room. Dorothy signaled for the two to sit down, and as they sat, the two other people stood up and greeted her. It was one male and one female, Random realized, and the male stood next to Dorothy, whispering something to her as he kept looking back at Muffinz and Random with a bit of suspicion. Dorothy eventually said something that obviously satisfied him, but he still was unsure as he took his place again. Once everyone was settled, the female surprised the two newcomers by activating something on her arm, and her eyes projected a map. It showed the insides of a base, but Random and Muffinz had no idea why this was being shown to them. Eventually, Dorothy spoke. "This is a map of the base we're trying to perpetrate. Sources tell us this is where all the activity of us Normies are going on." She eyed Random and Muffinz, her eyes forming a question. "You do know what those are, right?" Random nodded, but Muffinz was too busy staring in awe at the projection in front of him. "Our leader iNet explained why this is all happening." Dorothy nodded her acknowledgement and then continued. "Then it's best if we meet up with him. Do you know where he is?" Random laughed nervously, and then muttered something under his breath. Dorothy sighed. "I'll take that as a no. We better get going then."

Wandering around the city, iNet and the others began to try and find other Normies. Walle was still silently observing the the scanner as they walked, and eventually as the others stopped abruptly, he found an aura on the scanner. He did some quick calculations and realized that the aura was coming from a rooftop. "Anyone want to do some climbing?", Apple said. Walle kept looking at the scanner and saw that another aura was heading in the direction of the first one.

Scrub finished climbing, and immediately was invaded by a bunch of birds. Most of them looked like hawks, but a voice from the other side of the roof startled him. "I see you found my message." Scrub was confused, but he wasn't determined to show it in front of this stranger. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" The person laughed, and the voice revealed the stranger to be male. "I simply want to ask you a question. Are you aware of the change that is going on right now?" Scrub then felt two things at once. A sudden aura surge was present, and he felt something enter him. It was a wonderful feeling, and he suddenly felt more powerful. Consequently, the stranger also felt the sudden aura surge, and his face grew dark. "Well, I guess you have to answer later. For now, I'll have to deal with a few nuisances."

Dylan was suddenly thrusted against the wall again as a gust of wind picked him up. Kate then blew away the gust and Dylan fell to the floor. "Enough games. I think it's time I finished you off." Dylan realized with horror as Kate began to get into a fighting stance. Out of nowhere, her fist connected with his stomach, making him double over. He barely avoided her lightning fast uppercut that seemed to cut through the air itself, but he felt strangely loose. As he rolled over, he brought his legs around in a graceful sweep, surprising Kate as her legs were knocked out from under her. Dylan then got up from the sweep and immediately realized what his power was. Somehow his usual state of being drunk was now used in his power. Making direct eye contact with someone caused them to immediately feel "drunk" and his fighting style now resembled someone that is drunk, unpredictable and wild. Kate got up, slightly startled at this new change, and rushed at Dylan again. This time he was prepared, and he swung his left arm across to swipe away the blow that she was about to deal to his face again. He then grabbed her shirt, forcing her to make direct eye contact with him, but she was prepared. She summoned a gust of wind that forced Dylan to let go of her shirt and he hit the wall again. Before she could do anything, Dylan quickly opened the door behind him, realizing it was the exit. As he stumbled out, the first thing he realized was that it smelled like burnt wood. He heard the door click behind him and the entire thing disappeared, but Kate did not appear anywhere. As he took a step forward, he felt his foot touch something and saw that it was the clone that they had made of him. His face revealed his disgust, and he walked over it. He found himself looking at a strange place, not knowing that two of his friends had left here recently.

iNet had reached the roof first, and saw Scrub with a stranger. He felt a sense of danger with his telepathic ability, and his fears worsened as he realized the stranger was someone he knew. "Sky." Sky laughed, and spread his arms out wide. "Hello, iNet! I see you still remember me." The others reached the top now, and then immediately saw the suspense between the two.


End file.
